


repaint and repaint and repaint

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: my wayward son [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Healing, learning to love, season 3 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is hard, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	repaint and repaint and repaint

It is hard, at first, for Aramis to see nobody but Rochefort. He cannot separate the little boy from the man who tried to kill the queen. 

But, with time, Aramis can see that François is not his father, and he berates himself for thinking so. They say time heals all wounds. _It is not so_ , Aramis thinks, _for I can look and see Rochefort’s face in François’s. It is not so, for I can see fear in this boy’s eyes whenever I raise my voice._

Time does not heal all wounds, but it heals many.

Aramis takes small steps, much as his younger counterpart does. François accompanies him to church on Sundays, and follows the words to the prayers with his finger, although he cannot read. Aramis plays François’s favourite game of horses, and they play hide-and-seek in the garrison, much to Treville’s chagrin.

Captain Treville says nothing on the matter, because Aramis is much more relaxed than he was the first time François de Rochefort came to the garrison; because the boy smiles more than he has ever done before.

It takes almost a year, but Aramis is determined. Time is not the only thing that heals wounds.

Love helps.

And he looks forward to the days when François comes bounding into the garrison ahead of Athos and Milady, and squeals out for “Unca Mis!”, and runs into his arms.


End file.
